Heinrichite
Heinrichite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. He was originally a tower guard bored of protecting an old, forgotten gem facility. Everything changed when a lone thief named Hackmanite appeared. One thing lead to another and Heinrichite reluctantly joined forces with him. When he's not snozing, he assists Hackmanite in his heists. Appearance Heinrichite is a small, stubby Gem with light yellow transparent skin. He has a wide waist and slim torso with muscular arms that almost drag on the floor. His face is a long trapezoid shape with a prominent chin and wide frown. From the top of his visor, Heinrichite's gem peaks out. The gem takes up the top portion of his face thus he lacks eyes. He wears a kelp green jumpsuit that starts from his neck and ends at his ankles. At the rim of his jumpsuit are a fern green hilly pattern. This pattern matches with his fingerless gloves. His shiny chest plate is pear colored with a green inverted triangular design on the front. The gem's feet are very tiny and seem to be made of the same material as his gem and chest plate. There is a visible indent on the heels. Personality Lazy, but humble Gem. He's known to sleep most of the time. Working at a facility that hasn't had a visitor in thousands of years has made him impatient and bored very easily. He likes to be socialize with others, but does his best to avoid confrontation. He sometimes unintentionally makes sarcastic remarks. Abilities Heinrichite has standard Gem abilities. His gem type are good for close combat and capturing. Skillsets: * Halberd Proficiency: Heinrichite is exceptionally skilled with the halberd, able to swing and knock opponents off their feet. While slow, Heinrichite's attacks are powerful enough to take down strong soldier gems. Unique Abilities: * Wireframe Vision: As his gem takes up the top half of his face, Heinrichite is blind. But with the help of his visor, he is able to "see". His visor can scan and send information directly to his gem. Then he'll be able to perceive objects and movement as wireframes. This also means he can "see" through objects. * Radiation Disintegration: A specialty among heinrichites. By touching an object, it loses cohesion and falls apart. However, it's not strong enough to destroy gems. History Not much is known about Heinrichite's past. He has been a sentry for an abandoned gem facility in Earth's solar system. Growing bored of doing nothing for thousands of years, he began slacking off which got him into plenty of trouble. Everything seemed to change when he met Hackmanite during one of his heists. He eventually joined the thief, gladly leaving the facility for good. Relationships Hackmanite While the extent of their relationship is unknown, it's said they're good friends. Trivia * Heinrichite would love playing video games. He'd play games like Overwatch and Mario Kart.https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/159246017286/does-heinrichite-like-to-play-video-games * Originally, Heinrichite was going to be a Gem hunter. But during development, his occupation was changed because it no longer fit his character design. * The design for Heinrichite had influences from Tetris and O'Chunks, a character from Super Paper Mario.https://comments.deviantart.com/1/671833110/4381895479 * Heinrichite was created from Gemsona-HQ's March Gemsona Challenge. Mineralogy * Heinrichite is a a rare Ba-uranyl-arsenate mineral. ** Its chemical composition is Ba(UO2)2(AsO4)2 · 10H2O, has a monoclinic system, and a hardness of 2½. ** The mineral is a member of the Autunite Group. ** It is known for its distinct tabular appearance. * The mineral was discovered in the 1950s, but didn't become its own variety until 1958. * It is only found in two locations: Black Forest, Germany and Oregon, USA. * They are usually grown on fracture coatings in slilicified rhyolite tuff. ** Heinrichites can also be found on crusts of clay, quartz, barite, and granite. * The colors can range from yellow, green, to yellow-green. * Heinrichite can have fluorescence. * Unstable at room temperature, heinrichite can dehydrate into metaheinrichite. * As it contains uranium, the mineral is radioactive. * The mineral was named after mineralogist Eberhardt William Heinrich. Gemstone References Category:Wyntergems Category:Uranium gems Category:Green Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Rogue Gems Category:MGC Gems